


baby, why don't you stay

by sincerelyjeno



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Angst with a Hopeful Ending, Arguing, Break Up, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28210341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sincerelyjeno/pseuds/sincerelyjeno
Summary: mark has made many choices in his life but falling in love with a married man might have to be the worst choice that he could have possibly made
Relationships: Mark Lee/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 14
Kudos: 113





	baby, why don't you stay

**Author's Note:**

> the title and story are based on the song 'stay' by sugarland. it's a very beautiful and sad song that if you want a glimpse of what the general feelings of mark are in the fic you should listen to the song :D enjoy!!

The rustling of sheets caused Mark to blearily blink open his eyes and turn towards the other side of the bed. What greeted him was the bare back of the man that held his heart and he smiled softly while sitting up and stretching. A quick glance at the clock on his bedside table showed him that it was just past 5 in the morning and he couldn’t help the small groan that left his lips when he realized just how early it was. A chuckle interrupted his stretching and he turned to see his lover looking at him with light shining in his eyes. 

“Why are you up, baby? Your first class is at 9.” The deep voice that Johnny always seemed to have when he first woke cut through the silence in the bedroom like a knife and Mark couldn’t help the shiver that ran up his back.

“You woke me up. I also wanted to say bye.” Mark said with a pout.  _ You always leave without saying goodbye.  _ Mark thought and almost said out loud but he really didn’t want to have that fight again, especially not so early in the morning. Especially not after the lovely night they had last night, their first night together in almost a  _ month _ . 

He was watching as Johnny stood and started to walk around the room and collect his things from where they had landed the night previously and quickly finished getting dressed. “I’m sorry for waking you. I thought that I was being quiet.”

Mark blinked up at him with a smile resting on his face, “Don’t worry about it. I can always just go back to sleep.”

Johnny chuckled again before walking over to Mark’s side of the bed and sitting right next to where the younger boy was laying. He felt hands move to push his hair back from his forehead and he watched as Johnny leaned forward to press his lips to the center of his forehead, just where he knew Mark liked to be kissed. He smiled at the soft kiss reached up to leave a kiss on Johnny’s lips when he went to pull away. Just a quick kiss because he knew that Johnny had to go, but he wishes that it could’ve been longer.

“When can I see you again?” Mark whispered against his lips before pulling back so that he could see his lover’s eyes.

“I’ll text you okay? This weekend is going to be booked, we are going to visit my family.” Johnny said with a smile that had Mark’s heart breaking but he wasn’t going to show it. He  _ didn’t  _ want to cause a fight.

“Oh. Okay. Have fun.” Mark said with a wide grin while pulling back so that Johnny could stand. He saw the look of concern cross Johnny’s face but he turned away to glance at the clock, hoping for a distraction. “You’re going to be late if you stay any longer.”

“Shit,” Johnny muttered after glancing at the clock. He turned back to Mark and quickly kissed him again before standing up, “I’ll see you soon okay baby? Take care of yourself.”

Mark watches as Johnny all but sprints out the door before flopping back to stare at the ceiling. He sighs while bringing his hands up to rub at his eyes. He had told Johnny that he was going to go back to sleep and he might have had he not been reminded of his current situation. His friends all think he’s an idiot. His brother wants to fight him. He hasn’t even told his parents yet, because he honestly can’t handle the disappointed looks that would be on their face. He thinks that he’s an idiot as well. If he thinks about it for too long, he begins to absolutely despise himself. Those are his consequences though. Afterall, he is the one that got into a relationship and fell in love with a married man. 

—

“You are just hurting yourself at this point.” Renjun sighed as he reached to take a drink from his coffee. 

Mark groaned while rubbing his forehead. They have had this conversation before but recently it seems to be the only thing that Renjun brings up when they hang out. 

“I know what I’m doing Renjun.” Mark said quietly while looking down at the table. 

“Do you? Mark, I want to support you but this just seems to be toxic and stupid. You’re helping someone cheat for God’s sake.” Renjun whispered harshly across the table. 

“I’m well aware Renjun.” Mark whispers back with probably even more venom that Renjun’s whisper held. 

The other chair at the table being pulled back interrupts the staring contest that the two were getting into. Mark turned to see Yukhei sitting down, “You two look like you’re about to kill each other.”

“I am about to kill him.” Renjun mutters while taking another drink, causing Mark to roll his eyes at his best friend's dramatics. 

“What did he do?” Yukhei says with a chuckle. 

“Destroying his life because of some man.” Renjun said with a sickly sweet smile directed towards Mark. 

“Shut the fuck up Renjun.” Mark spit out. 

“Absolutely not. You need to stop this Mark.” Renjun said softer now. 

“Okay. Let’s not do this in public please.” Yukhei said quietly, trying to get the two hot headed men to calm down. 

“Or let’s just not do this ever again?” Mark proposed while packing up his bag. 

“Where on earth are you going?” Renjun said while looking up at Mark with a quirked eyebrow.

“I need to go cool off. I also have shit to do. I’ll text you later.” Mark said while turning away to quickly walk out of the building where they had been sitting. He hears Yukhei call for him from behind but he couldn’t turn around to look at them. 

He knows that his friends are worried for him but they can go about it better. He knows that what he’s doing isn’t exactly the most ethical. Actually it’s extremely frowned upon, cheating and helping someone cheat. It isn’t what he wanted. None of this was supposed to happen. Johnny was just so  _ perfect,  _ and Mark couldn’t help falling in love with him. 

His phone ringing interrupts his pity party and he quickly scrambles to grab it, shocked to see Johnny’s name on the screen.

“Hello?” He asks with a confused tone. Johnny never calls him. 

“Hi baby.” 

And with those two words butterflies flood his stomach and he has to stop himself from giggling. He was absolutely whipped for this man. 

“Hi. Why are you calling?” He said softly. 

“What? I can't call you?” Johnny said with a teasing tone. 

“I mean you can! You just never do usually. Also aren’t you at work?” Mark said while walking towards a bench to sit down. He always gets distracted when talking on the phone and it’s even worse when he’s talking to Johnny. His brain goes numb and the only thought that he seems to be able to have is Johnny’s name over and over again. 

“I am, but I’m on break. I’m calling because I miss you.” He felt a blush rise to his cheeks. He couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him at this point. Johnny knew all the right words to say that could make him melt and that was something that Mark was never able to get over. 

“I miss you too.” Mark said quite shyly, almost like he felt like he couldn’t. Johnny was the sappy one and Mark just went along with it. He couldn’t help the truth though, he did miss Johnny. He missed him a lot. 

A deep chuckle sounded through the phone and echoed in his head and heart, “I’m glad. I would be quite upset if you didn’t. I did call you for a reason though.”

“Oh?”

“Can we meet either tonight or tomorrow night? I need you baby.” Those words sent a shiver down his back. He was wanted. He was needed.  _ Johnny wanted him.  _

“I can do tonight. I have things to do tomorrow evening.” Mark said giddily. 

“I can't wait. I have to go back to work but I’ll see you tonight, okay baby?” 

“Okay. I’ll see you tonight.” 

With those words he no longer heard Johnny on the other end of the line. He pulled his phone away from his ear and let out a happy sigh. Johnny wanted to see him tonight. Johnny  _ wanted  _ to see him.

As he stared out at the road, Renjun’s words came back to him. This is toxic and stupid he said. Previously he told Mark that he was ruining a marriage. Previously he told Mark that if Johnny really cared for him he would either leave his husband for Mark or he would let Mark go to be free. 

Shaking his head, Mark willed those thoughts to leave his head. He was seeing Johnny later and he really didn’t want to start a fight tonight. Johnny had  _ called  _ to ask to see him and it wasn’t just a quick text. He wants to see him and Mark wants to see Johnny just as bad. 

—

Mark stumbled around the kitchen, heating up the leftovers from last night's dinner. He was still half-asleep but he had things to do that day so he had to get up and get his day started. He was leaning against the counter when a knock came from the front door causing Mark to look up in confusion. He wasn’t expecting anyone and none of his friends would come over at 9 am on a Friday. Walking towards the door he let out a yawn, trying to wake himself up more. 

“Mark, you look like hell. Have you eaten yet?” His big brother, Taeyong said while pushing himself into Mark’s apartment.

“Hyung? Why are you here?” Mark asked, blinking in confusion. 

“Mom said you’re not answering her calls, so I’m here to do a proof of life check.” Taeyong said with a chuckle as he instantly started cleaning up the mess that Mark had left in the living room. 

Mark made a noise of shock while scrambling to grab his phone that was left in the kitchen so that he could stare at it, “I never got a notification saying that she was calling me though?” 

“Just call her later, Mark.” Taeyong’s voice drifted through the opening between the kitchen and living room. 

“I will.” Mark sighed as he pulled his food from the microwave. “Hyung, I was heating up leftovers do you want any?”

“Eat more healthy breakfast, Markie.” 

“Bite me, Taeyongie.” 

He smiles as he hears his brother let out a loud laugh, “Yeah serve me up a plate kiddo.” 

He smiled while pulling two plates out and setting them on the counter. He got out utensils so that could pull the food out when he heard Taeyong come into the kitchen. He watched as his brother walked towards the table and sat down. He smiled once his brother met his eyes. 

“Hey, I have a question.” Mark looked up at his brother's words and nodded. Letting him know that he could go ahead. “How are you?”

“I’m good? Why?” Mark said with a chuckle while bringing the plates to the table. 

“Well, Renjun called me.” With those words the bite that Mark was bringing to his mouth froze. 

Mark set it down and sighed, “Of course he did.”

“He’s worried about you Mark. We all are. You need to end this relationship.” His brother said while reaching across to grab Mark’s hand and hold it. 

“Hyung, I’m fine. I’m not a child.” Mark said stoically. 

“I know Mark, but this just isn't okay.” Taeyong sighed while squeezing his hand. Mark looked at where their hands were resting on the table and let out a groan. 

“Hyung, I’m well aware but I’m the one making this decision. No one is forcing me to do this. I’m doing this.” Mark emphasized while leaning in. 

“But  _ why?  _ Why are you doing this to yourself? Why are you doing this to his husband?” 

“I love him, Hyung.” Mark whispers while looking down at their interlocked hands. 

“But does he love you? Or does he love the attention that you give him?” Taeyong’s words caused bile to rise at the back of Mark’s throat. 

Johnny cares for him. Johnny wants him. Johnny loves him.  _ Right? _

—

Mark laid on his back in his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He can hear Johnny breathing heavily from beside him and he turned his head to see that the man was already looking at him. He watched as the older man’s face lit up in a smile and he felt his lips lift without him even trying to do it. 

“Hi baby.” Johnny whispers while reaching out to grab his hand and intertwine their fingers together. 

“Hi.” Mark whispers back while squeezing Johnny’s hand. 

The two laid there in silence just staring at each other. Mark let himself use the opportunity to admire all of Johnny’s features that he has completely fallen in love with. It wasn’t often that Mark was able to just lay there and admire Johnny and he didn’t want this moment to end. 

Johnny’s phone beginning to ring broke the peaceful silence that had fallen over the bedroom. He watches as Johnny lets go of his hand and role over to grab his phone from where it was resting on the desk. He watches as Johnny smiles softly at his phone and he answers the phone with a “Hi my love.”

With those words the world that Mark had created in his head shatter. He quickly averts his eyes so that he can look at the ceiling once again. Johnny isn’t his. Johnny will never be fully his. He will always have to share him. He feels the beginning of tears begin to burn behind his eyes and he quickly brings his hands to his eyes to rub at them, willing the tears to never come.  _ Just wait.  _ Mark tells himself,  _ just wait until he leaves.  _

He hears Johnny hang up and the bed shifts again as Johnny turns back over, “I have to go baby. Something came up.”

“Can’t it wait?” Mark hears himself say before his brain can catch up. 

“You know it can’t baby. I have to go. I’m sorry.” Johnny says with a sad smile, leaning over to give Mark a kiss. 

Instead of just letting it happen Mark turns his head quickly so that Johnny’s lips end up on his cheek. He hears Johnny sigh, “Oh come on Mark. Don’t be like that.”

“I’m tired. Can you go so I can sleep?” Mark can hear how strained his voice is and he hopes that Johnny can’t tell but he knows that’s wishful thinking. Johnny can be annoyingly perceptive at times, especially when it comes to emotions. Johnny always knows when he is upset but he really doesn’t want to talk about this right now. 

“Mark what’s wrong?” He hears Johnny sigh as he leaves more kisses all over the younger’s face. 

“I thought that you had to leave.” Mark said monotonously. 

He hears Johnny groan and get up, “Fine. Text me when you’re done acting immature.” 

With those words he hears the older leave the bedroom and then subsequently the apartment by slamming the door. Mark gives himself a couple more seconds before he just can’t hold the tears back anymore. He lets out a sob as he reaches up to rub his eyes. He will always be second in Johnny’s life. He will never be the first priority. 

—

Sitting at the campus library was never Mark’s first place to study but he needed to get things done where Johnny couldn’t find him and Johnny wouldn’t be caught dead on his uni campus, so he knows that he’s safe. He has been dodging all of Johnny’s calls and texts since their disagreement of sorts and Mark misses him but he needs a break. He needs to focus on school. He needs to focus on himself, even if that means ignoring the man that he is in love with.

A seat being pulled out across from him pulled his attention away from the essay that he was trying to type and he was met with the grinning face of one of his classmates, Qian Kun. 

“I didn’t even know you knew where the library was, Mark Lee.”

“Shut up.” Mark said with a chuckle while turning his attention back to his laptop so that he could glare at it and hope that the essay would write itself.

“I have literally never seen you in here.” Kun said while pulling out his own laptop so that he could get his work done and Mark smiled at the fact that he now had company and hopefully that would help his spiraling thoughts.

“I didn’t want to study at my place so this seemed like the next best option.” Mark shrugged while typing a sentence onto his essay, hoping that it would make sense with the finished product.

Kun hummed in acknowledgement before beginning to type away on his own laptop, and Mark looked at him with an inquisitive look. He must have caught the attention of the older man because Kun looked up and caught his eye, “May I help you?”

“Do you always study in the library?” Mark didn’t know why he was trying to keep a conversation going with him but he wasn’t going to try to stop it now. The only people that he has been talking to recently are either Johnny and people that disapprove of his relationship with Johnny. It’s nice to talk to someone who doesn’t know anything about it.

Kun shrugged, “Usually, my roommates are too loud to study around. I love them but they annoy me especially when studying.”

Mark nodded in understanding before finally turning back to his laptop. If Kun studies at the library for quiet then Mark was going to let him study in the quiet and just hope that he didn’t annoy the man further. He resumed typing on his essay and reading back what he had read when his phone that was resting on the table began to buzz incessantly meaning that Johnny was on his break at work and had resumed his job of trying to get a hold of Mark. He had gotten used to the random moments where Johnny would try to get a hold of him and yet he seemed to forget about Kun for a second until the man across from him cleared his throat.

“Are you going to get that?” Kun asked with a quirked eyebrow.

“It’s not important.” Mark responded quickly while grabbing his phone to turn do not disturb mode on. He was able to get a quick glance of the texts and saw the same thing that he had kept seeing. Let's _ talk please,  _ and  _ I miss you _ . So original Mark thought as he shook his head.

“It seemed important enough that they kept wanting to get a hold of you.” Kun said with a chuckle while leaning in slightly to look at Mark with a big grin. “So who was it? Some secret lover?” And from the way that Kun’s grin widened he knew that he was blushing like crazy. 

“What are you talking about?” Mark said with a headshake.

“Ohhhh. Defensive are we? You have a lover.” Kun said with a giggle.

Mark groaned while dropping his head down so that it hit the desk that they were sitting at, “Fuck off please.”

“Trouble in paradise?” Kun asked, showing more sympathy now that he realized what was going on with Mark. 

Nodding with his head resting on the desk he sighed happily when a hand landed on his head and started to play with his hair. He didn’t know Kun that well but he had a mental breakdown in front of him once and that makes people grow closer despite their relationship. He was enjoying the attention that he was receiving when the hand stopped. Mark looked up with a confused head tilt.

“Let’s go get something to eat. Maybe it will help you feel better.” Kun said with a grin while packing up his bag. Mark sighed before nodding and packing his own stuff away. He had been going at this for a couple of hours and he couldn’t remember the last time that he had eaten. 

The two were walking out of the library laughing with each other when a deep voice called Mark’s name and causing the two boys to stop. Mark froze in fear and turned to see Johnny walking towards him with a scowl on his face. 

“I have been trying to contact you for three days! Where have you been?” Johnny said while coming to a stop in front of the pair. 

“I—” Mark could feel anxiety rising up in his chest. He didn’t like confrontation, and he definitely didn’t like confrontation in front of people. 

“He’s been studying with me! Mark’s been helping tutor me! Nice to meet you, I’m Qian Kun, Mark’s friend.” 

Honestly, Mark could kiss Kun right now with how he saved the day. If Johnny knew that there were other people around he wouldn’t start a fight. At least, that’s what Mark hoped.

“John Suh, Mark’s boyfriend.” Johnny said while sticking his hand out for a handshake. His right hand, as he was skillfully hiding his left hand from view meaning that he was still wearing his ring, much to Mark’s chagrin.

Kun turned to Mark and pulled him in for a hug to say good-bye, “Text me when you get home.” was whispered in his ear and Mark knew that Kun was worried for him. He nodded into Kun’s neck when the older man pulled away so that he could walk away.

“Cute friend.”

“Fuck off. Why are you even here?” Mark groaned while walking so that he could head in the direction of his apartment.

“I missed you. Also, we need to talk. I’m tired of you being immature and ignoring me when you’re mad.” The older man said while following him.

“I have a life you know? Things to do. People that I have to see.” Mark started to walk faster while hoping to avoid the attention of people that were passing by him. He heard Johnny laugh and footsteps come up behind him when an arm wrapped around his shoulders.

“The only person and thing that you have to do is me.” was whispered in his ear by the taller man.

“John, we are in public.” Mark hissed while elbowing him in the stomach.

“No one can hear us baby. Let’s go home. I missed you.”

Mark just sighed as he led the way. There was no way that he was going to be able get out of this one. He had been doing very well in ignoring Johnny and yet just like that he was back in his clutches, because that’s what he’ll always do. He will always go back to Johnny because he was a man in love, no matter how much he was starting to regret it.

—

“I’m in love with Johnny, but I’m hurting.”

Mark looked over at Renjun who was sitting next to him on the couch. He could see that his best friend was struggling with the bomb that Mark had just dropped on him. 

“I didn’t know you had reached that point bub.” Renjun said while grabbing Mark’s hand and squeezing it, “I knew that you liked him a lot but I didn’t know that you loved him.”

“We all make stupid decisions, and mine just so happened to be falling for a married man.” Mark said and he could feel the tears well up in his eyes. He didn’t want to have Renjun take care of him but right now he really needed his best friend and his best friend to hug him. He fell into Renjun’s arms and began to sob into his arms.

“What are you going to do about it bub?” Renjun said and Mark could hear the sadness in his voice.

“I’m going to talk to him but I’m scared. He actually wanted me. He  _ wanted  _ me. He said that he  _ needed _ me. I just wasn’t enough. Am I ever going to be enough?” Mark whispered through the sobs. He knows that when Renjun got into a friendship this isn’t what he had in mind, but Mark couldn’t be more grateful for his best friend.

“You  _ are.  _ You are  _ more than enough _ . You will always be enough.” Renjun sobbed into Mark’s neck. 

The two boys sat on the couch wrapped all together sobbing, and Mark wondered why he let himself feel this pain. Why did he willingly put himself in this position just for love? Was he even strong enough to fix it?

—

Mark was staring at the wall. This was it. This was the moment that he was scared would come. He was finally going to have to confront Johnny and with that came a world of pain. 

The knock on his front door was what caught his attention. He quickly stood and walked to the door opening the door to man that he was in love with. He was quickly greeted by a big smile and Johnny leaning in to kiss his lips. 

“Hey baby, I was shocked that you wanted to meet. You’ve been off recently.” Johnny said while walking into the apartment with a chuckle.

“I wonder why.” Mark whispered under his breath before smiling back widely at the older man who turned to look at him with a questioning look on his face. This was going to be harder than he anticipated.

Mark turned to walk towards the couch, knowing that if they walked to the bedroom that no talking would get done and Mark needed to get this out of the way before he fully loses his mind. He heard Johnny let out another laugh before following him, “ On the couch today? I’ve seen your room at its worst Markie.”

“I just need to talk to you real quick Hyung.” Mark said softly, hoping to not scare the older off.

“What’s up baby? Do you want to try something new?” Johnny asked while letting his hand rub over Mark’s thigh. Mark pushed it off softly and willed the whimper down. This was  _ not _ the time.

“I’m tired Johnny.”

“Okay? Why did you call me over then?”

“I’m tired of feeling like this. Feeling used. Feeling unwanted. I’m so tired Johnny.”

“Baby, what are you talking about?” 

“You  _ know.  _ You know what I’m talking about. I’m tired of coming second place to the man that I love.” Mark said it. He finally said it. The words that he had constantly been dreading saying were finally out in the open. He heard Johnny’s breath hitch and he knew that he had made an impact of some sort.

“Mark. You don’t love me. You’re too young to understand the concept of love.”

“If I’m too young why did you start to date me huh? If I’m too young why did you start to sleep with me? Why? Huh Johnny? Why don’t you answer those questions?” Mark could feel anger rise in his chest.

He heard Johnny groan, “Mark what the fuck is this? Is this an interrogation?”

“Maybe it is. I just want answers, Johnny. I’m hurting. You’re hurting me. Do you know how hard it is to share the man that you love with someone else? Do you know how hard it is to feel like you aren’t enough? To see the man that you have given  _ everything  _ too just leave you every day? I absolutely adore you with every fiber of my being and yet you just don’t seem to care.” Mark knew that what he was saying sounded insane. He sounded hysterical and yet he couldn’t stop.

“What do you want from me Mark?” Johnny whispered while looking down at the ground.

“Leave him. Leave him and just be with me. I’ll never bring it up again.” Mark knew what the reaction was going to be. He knew what was going to happen, and yet when Johnny let out a laugh at Mark’s proposal he couldn’t help the pain that shot through his chest.

“I’m not going to do that Mark. I refuse to do that.” Johnny said with a chuckle while still shaking his head.

“Then leave. Leave and delete my number. Don’t  _ ever  _ contact me again. I can’t keep doing this John. It hurts too much.” Mark whispered softly into the silence of the room.

“Is that what you truly want?”

“Yes. Please get out.” Mark said, showing no emotion now. 

“Fine. I’ll leave. I hope you understand how immature you’re being right now.” Johnny scoffed while walking away and Mark felt his shoulders slump. 

“I’m pretty sure you were always the immature one John. Go be with your husband. Stop cheating on him. Clearly you love him and don’t want to leave him and yet you keep cheating on him.” Mark spat hoping that could get the final word. 

He heard Johnny scoff once more before the door slammed once again and he let a sob out. He did it. He was free. He wasn’t wanted by Johnny but why does it still  _ hurt? _

—

“I’m proud of you.” Taeyong said while carding his fingers through Mark’s hair. Mark let out a wet laugh as he still was crying. That’s all he seemed to be able to do these days. Cry. 

“Proud of me being an absolute idiot?” Mark choked through a sob. 

“Proud of you for doing what needed to be done.” Taeyong smiled sadly at the words that were coming from his younger brother. 

Mark just let out another sob and buried his head further into his brother’s chest. He hated this feeling. He hated the fact that he let someone have so much control over him and his emotions. 

“I miss him. I miss how he made me feel. I miss feeling wanted.” Mark cries out. 

“It’s going to take time to get over him Mark. It won’t just happen miraculously and you should know that.” Taeyong whispered while pulling the younger boy in tighter. And Mark felt more tears fall as he realized this was going to keep hurting. 

—

“I’m glad that you’re finally coming out again. I missed you. Are you feeling better?” Renjun whispered while holding Mark’s hand across the table. Mark smiled weakly while squeezing it slightly.

“I’m not crying all day anymore so I’m assuming I’m doing a little better.” Mark whispered back. He knew that he needed to get out of the house but being around so many people was slightly overwhelming. This was good for him though. He hoped so at least. 

“That’s good! Taeyong Hyung said you were pretty rough for a couple days after it happened.” Renjun smiled sympathetically. 

Mark groaned, “You becoming friends with my brother is honestly the worst thing to ever happen to me.”

“Hush. We need to keep in contact so that we can take care of you.” Renjun said with a giggle. Mark smiled back, happy that he had such good people on his side and willing to help him with everything. 

Mark chatted with his friend quietly about anything under the sun, happy for the little bit of normalcy that he was getting back. 

“Mark Lee!” a cheery voice interrupted their conversation, causing Mark to turn around and see the smiling face of Qian Kun. He smiles back at the older man softly. 

“Hi Kun Hyung.” 

“I haven’t seen you in a hot minute. How are you? Still having trouble in paradise?” Kun asked while shifting his bag on his shoulder so that it was up higher. At those words Renjun coughed awkwardly and glanced at Mark with a nose scrunch. 

“Uh no. We broke up.” Mark smiled awkwardly before quickly looking away so that he didn’t have to see the sympathy in Kun’s eyes. 

“Well good. He acted like a dick. You deserve more than that Mark Lee. I’ll see you around okay?” Kun said with a big smile before turning to walk away.

Mark stared after him in awe, “Yeah. See ya.”

“Who the hell is that?” Renjun all but squealed while leaning over the table. 

“Qian Kun. We had a class together a couple semesters ago.” Mark quickly explained. 

“Well he’s fucking  _ cute _ . And totally into you! I say once you are over Mr. Douchebag you call up Mr. Kun and finally have a  _ good _ date.” Renjun was smiling widely at Mark causing him to let out a chuckle. 

He turned to watch Kun walk away with a slight smile, “Maybe.”

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: @sincerelyjeno


End file.
